


Incendios

by JazzNoire



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Fantasy, M/M, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 08:11:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17422175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JazzNoire/pseuds/JazzNoire
Summary: Yuri On IceVictuuriAU ReyesVíctor y Yuuri son los reyes que gobiernan Rossíya. Ellos tratan de demostrar, ante la más mínima oportunidad, el amor y la devoción que sienten el uno por el otro.Sin embargo, aunque casi todo el reino se encuentra feliz y complacido por este matrimonio que terminó con años de guerra contra Hasetsu, Christophe, consejero de su majestad, no ve con buenos ojos los constantes viajes que el rey realiza hacia su tierra natal, por lo que está más que dispuesto a descubrir qué es lo que Yuuri oculta tras ellos.*Capítulos muy cortos.





	1. Chapter 1

—¡El rey ha vuelto!

El rumor se propaga junto al aire, junto a las voces de quienes se encargan de esparcirlo para que, en tan solo instantes, la comitiva de recibimiento esté lista para brindarle la bienvenida al rey.

Una fila de sirvientes se extiende desde la entrada del castillo hasta el final del jardín helado, justo donde el carruaje se detiene y todos se postran en alabanza hacia él, todos con el aliento contenido y miradas que mantienen bajas en señal de sumisión; todos con sutiles sentimientos de extrañeza, de que hay algo fuera de lugar cuando el rey desciende acompañado por su único guardia y su chofer, pero nadie se atreve a preguntar, a juzgarlo, a siquiera dedicarle una sola mirada de sospecha: es la palabra del rey la única que debe importarles, aun si esta es mentira para todos los demás.

El cabello azabache resplandece bajo una corona de oro que no solo esclarece su estatus, sino que lo enaltece ante todo aquel que pueda ponerle los ojos encima. Su cuerpo es protegido del frío por un abrigo de piel de la mejor calidad, por telas finas y aterciopeladas que solo él y su majestad tienen el derecho a portar. Las joyas preciosas también lo envuelven, desde su corona hasta los propios adornos de la capa, mismas que acentúan la belleza magra de sus facciones, el propio brillo carmín de esos ojos que parecen en continuo incendio.

Al final de la comitiva, Christophe, el consejero principal de su majestad, espera por él y se inclina también para su recibimiento. Después del saludo, del «Bienvenido de vuelta, alteza», Christophe lo sigue unos cuantos pasos atrás por su continuo camino dentro del castillo. Yuuri nota como los ojos del consejero son fieros hacia él, como es el único quien se atreve a darle cabida a esos sentimientos raros que parece inspirarle a todos los demás.

—¿Cómo fue su viaje, alteza? —pregunta Christophe, más por obligación que por una sincera duda.

Yuuri se detiene ante estas palabras y le dedica una mirada pesada, analizadora. Después sonríe. 

—Ha sido un viaje maravilloso. Siempre es reconfortante volver al lugar que me vio nacer.

El rey contiene una risa para sí mientras nota como Christophe entrecierra los ojos y trata de sonreír en respuesta.

—¿Dónde se encuentra su majestad? —pregunta Yuuri tras reanudar sus pasos.

—En la sala del trono, alteza, esperando por usted.

Es la misma conversación que ambos tienen cada vez que Yuuri regresa de uno de sus viajes: son las mismas preguntas, las mismas respuestas, pero la sensación de sospecha en Christophe aumenta cada vez, con cada reunión, con cada palabra. El consejero, sin embargo, no tiene otra opción más que cumplir con su deber y acompañar al rey hasta el lugar que le ha indicado, donde su realeza aguarda impaciente por su llegada.

Pronto, los pasos del rey abandonan a los del consejero, quien debe esperar por él fuera de la sala. Dentro, solo una silueta de cabello largo y plata espera sentado en el trono, todo lo demás es soledad, intimidad para los dos reyes que se observan y se sonríen por primera vez en un par de días.

Tan parecidos en las telas que los abrigan, en la cantidad de piedras preciosas que adornan cada una de sus prendas, pero tan diferentes en esos orbes que estallan de modos muy distintos: Yuuri es un incendio eterno, Víctor un mar bravo que se estrella ante su presencia. Y, justo así, se conjugan para apagarse y encenderse mucho más potentes después, para amarse cada segundo de su existencia.

Yuuri se tienta en perder la solemnidad de su presencia para correr hasta él, hasta sus brazos en los cuales podría enredarse una vida entera sin que sea suficiente; pero prefiere mantenerla, caminar con pasos lentos y apenas perceptibles hasta su majestad, mientras este lo detalla con la mirada, a él, a su rostro y sus facciones, a la figura pequeña que le provoca proteger y esa belleza exótica que le parece el delirio mismo.

Víctor extiende los brazos en su dirección cuando está lo suficientemente cerca, deseoso y desesperado porque deje de jugar y pueda recibirlo como se merece, pero Yuuri se detiene justo en el punto crítico y se postra frente suyo como lo haría cualquier súbdito: es un rey haciendo reverencia ante otro.

—No deberías postrarte ante nadie más — Víctor le anuncia con una sonrisa cálida, una que nadie esperaría que ese hombre de hielo le pudiera dedicar a otro ser humano.

—Solo ante usted, su majestad, porque mi amor está postrado al suyo.

Víctor no puede resistir esas palabras, ese gesto humilde y devoto hacia él y hacia su amor. Se levanta del trono y camina en dirección a Yuuri para poder sostener su barbilla y hacer que lo mire, mientras sus dedos helados acarician las mejillas ardientes del otro. La piel de Yuuri siempre es tan cálida que contrarresta deliciosamente con su toque. De esa forma sucede con sus labios, mismos que terminan por unirse entre sí en un estallido de temperaturas.

Yuuri sonríe una vez más, sobre todo porque el cabello largo de Víctor siempre cae contra su rostro y le hace cosquillas cada vez que lo besa de esa forma.

—Bienvenido, amor. 


	2. Chapter 2

Fue un matrimonio arreglado en pos de resolver los conflictos de una guerra que duró casi diez años. Más que las pérdidas humanas, ambos reinos implicados comenzaron a resentir la disminución de sus riquezas y se dieron cuenta que era absurdo continuar cuando, en primer lugar, todo había comenzado por un simple malentendido. ¿Pero cómo hacerlo sin que ninguno de los dos reinos tuviera que ceder ante el otro?

La idea nació de la reina Irina, soberana de las tierras de Rossíya. La guerra la había devastado de tal forma, sobre todo tras el fallecimiento del rey, que presentía su propia muerte muy cerca. Lo único que ella deseaba antes de que eso ocurriera era ver al príncipe desposar a alguien para que pudiera asumir el trono tras su ausencia. Sin embargo, gracias al temperamento apático de su hijo que bien podía ser cautivador y desinteresado a niveles similares, nunca hubo ninguna doncella o doncel que pudiera complacerle a ese grado en que estuviera dispuesto a sentar cabeza. Le había dado la oportunidad de seleccionar a quien lo acompañaría por el resto de sus días, pero al ver su antipatía ante el asunto, supo que solo quedaba volverlo un deber real para él e imponerle a alguien sin aceptar un «no» por respuesta.

Conocía ya al príncipe menor de Hasetsu, el reino contra el cual habían librado dicha guerra, y sabía que él era un candidato idóneo. No tanto para su hijo, sino para su propio reino. El príncipe era un chico con un temple de acero, con una fiereza y fuerza digna de cualquier soberano y estaba segura que podría guiar a su gente a tiempos más prósperos. Un acuerdo matrimonial era la mejor excusa para subsanar los años de guerra y enemistad, una excusa que los súbditos de ambas tierras aceptarían sin oposición, incluso con alegría. El príncipe pasaría a gobernar Rossíya junto con Víctor, sin que esto afectara el estatus de su tierra natal, pues él era el segundo del linaje y su hermana mayor pronto sería coronada para gobernar Hasetsu. Víctor no se opuso al enlace pues, pese a todo, él amaba a su madre y estuvo dispuesto a cumplir su último deseo.

Con el trato pactado, la caravana de bienvenida al príncipe de Hasetsu se realizó casi de inmediato. Víctor esperó por él junto a su madre, a lado del trono, y ciertamente lo que vio llegar no era para nada lo que esperaba: un chico de cabello oscuro y ojos rubí captaron no solo su atención, sino la de todos los cortesanos presentes. Era la primera vez que todos ellos, incluyéndolo, veían unas facciones tan inusuales y extrañamente atrayentes. Ninguno pudo quitarle la mirada de encima, mientras un sentimiento de incomodidad se expandía por los pechos de todos.

Víctor se sintió así en un primer instante, como si fuera forzado a mantener su atención en el príncipe, aunque no lo quisiera. Experimentó algo de miedo por ese sentimiento intenso y se tentó en protestar por primera vez ante la idea de desposarse con él; mas, cuando el joven príncipe, en toda la humildad posible, se inclinó ante él mientras le ofrecía un anillo dorado como muestra y obsequio de su enlace, el sentimiento cambió de un instante a otro. De ese desagrado nació algo de familiaridad, como si estuviera reencontrándose con un viejo conocido a quien le tenía cariño y extrañaba sin saber. Su belleza exótica y muy inusual a la que Víctor había esperado le tentó desde el primer instante en que esos ojos fuego se posaron en los suyos. Más que peligro, le inspiraron un calor agradable, un ardor dentro que lo hizo sentirse complacido ante la idea de apagar esos incendios con sus mares.

Con una sonrisa sobre sus labios, una que ninguno de sus súbditos había visto hasta entonces, caminó hasta el príncipe, tomó el anillo con el cual adornó su dedo de inmediato y después besó la mano del chico al mismo tiempo que lo llamaba con ternura «mi prometido».

La ceremonia de enlace se llevó a cabo solo dos días después, sin que los soberanos de Hasetsu los honraran con su presencia. Pero eso no importó, no a Víctor y mucho menos a Yuuri, quienes frente a un altar deslumbrante de luces y cristal se miraron solo entre ellos con una adoración que pareció nacida de la nada, pero que se sentía tan real, tan tangible, que todos los presentes pudieron experimentarlo de igual manera. 


	3. Chapter 3

El rey siempre realiza un viaje al reino de Hasetsu en vísperas de luna llena. Por supuesto, nadie nota ese minúsculo detalle a excepción de Christophe. Las primeras ocasiones simplemente le pareció curioso, pero no fue nada que transcendiera más allá de su interés. No obstante, conforme los viajes se han vuelto frecuentes, y más al notar la extraña forma cómo los realiza, la sospecha aborda su pecho y ha sido imposible sacarla de ahí. Resulta llamativo que el rey solo permita que un único guardia lo acompañe, el mismo que lo escoltó cuando llegó por primera vez a Rossíya y que, desde entonces, permanece casi siempre a su lado.

Más de alguna vez, Christophe ha tratado de indagar un poco con el propio rey, conocer cuáles son sus razones de realizar ese viaje sin falta, en las mismas épocas del año y sin mayor compañía que aquel guardia de cabello rubio y ojos verdes, pero nunca ha recibido una respuesta que le sea satisfactoria. Además, ha intentado en varias ocasiones convencerlo de que tome algunos guardias de su majestad para que velen por su seguridad durante cada uno de sus viajes, pero el rey siempre se niega a ello y alega que es innecesario para un viaje de apenas unos días, y que allá, en sus tierras, obtiene más guardias que le procuran esa seguridad.

Con cada respuesta negativa, Christophe siente que la sospecha crece dentro suyo y su inquietud ante  _eso_  que proviene del rey se incrementa también. Sin sentirse convencido con las frágiles respuestas que el soberano le ha otorgado, intenta obtener información por otros medios. En una de las pocas veces en que el rey se separa de su guardia de confianza para pasar el tiempo en los aposentos de su majestad, Christophe aprovecha para acercarse al chico por primera vez y entablar una conversación casual que pueda llevar a los rumbos que desea; pero, apenas se encuentra frente a frente con él, es incapaz de pronunciar palabra alguna ante su presencia. No solo porque su imagen le genera una ligera sensación de reconocimiento que no puede terminar de formar, sino porque le aterra notar con tanto detalle cómo, detrás de los cristales verdes de su mirada, no hay profundidad, no hay luz, solo un pozo oscuro sin fondo, vacío de toda señal de humanidad. 


	4. Chapter 4

Una noche cada vez. Unos minutos, unas horas, el tiempo no es importante cuando ambos permanecen juntos en la misma habitación, cubiertos por una intimidad que les permite ser ellos, ser amantes, perder cada gramo de solemnidad y entregarse todo eso que se les amontona bajo la piel, bajo sus disfraces llenos de joyas preciosas, estatus y riquezas.

Mientras allá afuera los súbditos los ven como seres divinos e inalcanzables, cuyo honor de una mirada es mucho más de lo que pueden merecer, entre ellos se sienten tan humanos y terrenales, en especial cuando se desnudan, cuando se observan de la forma más vulnerable que les es posible, con el cuerpo ardiendo y necesitado de más que un simple roce, con una mirada con la cual se carcomen en ansias y unas manos de fuego y hielo que se extinguen entre sí.

Una noche cada vez, sin contar las ocasiones, sin contar los besos o mordiscos con los cuales se decoran la piel, con los cuales reaprenden cómo es eso de amar y ser amado, cómo es eso de entregarse sin inhibiciones, sin consciencia más allá de aquella que les guía la mente y el corazón. Así solo como ellos son, sin investiduras, danzan dos cuerpos desnudos; así se aprecian dos miradas con devoción y calor; así cantan dos voces altas y entrecortadas en un dejo maniático de placer y delicia; así se hunden dos almas, una dentro de la otra, hasta volverse solo carne y sensación, hasta ser solo deseo y amor.

—Te amo...

Y el sentimiento es tan real que pudiera estallarles en el pecho... Y lo hace, un millón de explosiones que revientan como pequeñas burbujas de jabón, desde sus entrañas, desde el calor sofocante con el que uno envuelve al otro. Cientos de veces pueden repetirlo, sobre todo cuando, más allá de la satisfacción, queda goce, placer, éxtasis y sus cuerpos hechos trizas, pero más completos que nunca antes. 


	5. Chapter 5

Christophe lo sabe... ¡y vaya que lo sabe!, pero aun así se atreve a intentarlo, a recurrir a quien se ha convertido en una de sus últimas opciones.

Tras postrarse ante el trono de su majestad, se atreve a confesarle sus sospechas sobre el soberano, a darle un recuento de todo aquello que debería ser de extrañeza y sospecha. De todo lo que teme que ocurra tras sus palabras, lo más probable le cae encima como un torrente de hielo: su majestad no le cree... O, más que eso, minimiza todas las incoherencias que albergan las acciones del rey.

—A vuestra alteza le gusta ese momento para viajar, no hay nada impropio en ello. Y concuerdo con su petición de que un solo guardia lo acompañe, entre menos llamativo sean sus recorridos será mejor para todos.

A Christophe no le sorprende la respuesta, pero sí la espléndida sonrisa que su majestad deja escapar tras ella. Después de un par de años de servirle como su consejero oficial, ha aprendido a distinguir la indiferencia detrás de esas sonrisas frías que pretenden parecer cautivadoras; pero la de ese momento es tan cálida, tan profunda e intensa, que puede percibir el genuino afecto que su majestad tiene hacia el rey.

Y más que todo eso sea un alivio, una alegría que le inspire lo complacido que su majestad se encuentra del enlace, todo se vuelve más angustiante para Christophe, más fuera de lugar y extraño. Sabe que hay algo oculto tras los ojos fuego del rey, tras esa sonrisa que le dedica cada vez que se encuentran y que parece contener un gesto de burla hacia él, como si lo creyera demasiado idiota para no ser capaz de descubrir su secreto.


	6. Chapter 6

En vísperas de luna llena, el rey prepara un nuevo viaje.

Justo como suele ser el recibimiento, es despedido entre una comitiva de sirvientes que se inclinan ante su paso y no se atreven a devolverle ni una sola mirada. Christophe lo acompaña hasta su carruaje en silencio, tratando de mantenerse sereno pese a que, dentro suyo, todo está a punto de estallar.

Mientras el rey sube, el guardia espera al lado de la puerta. Ahí, Christophe vuelve a encontrar su mirada por segunda vez. Un escalofrió le nace desde la espalda cuando nota en aquellos cristales verdes un efímero destello de brillo, uno de auxilio y desesperación.

—Yuri.

Pero todo esto se apaga, desaparece al instante en que el rey lo llama para que suba también.

Todo resulta tan fugaz que apenas es capaz de reaccionar cuando el carruaje se ha perdido de su vista. Si momentos antes había dudado de su plan, temeroso de las consecuencias si erraba en sus sospechas y era descubierto, ese pequeño incidente que para cualquiera le hubiera sido insignificante, representa para él el último empujón que le hacía falta para atreverse.

Mientras los sirvientes se distribuyen y vuelven a sus labores, Christophe se apresura para montar uno de los caballos de su majestad y seguir el carruaje. No le toma mucho alcanzarlo, especialmente porque tiene la precaución de seguir su recorrido a una distancia prudente donde no lo pierde de vista, pero tampoco su presencia es perceptible para el rey.

En un principio todo parece ser correcto, el carruaje se enfila por el camino principal a Hasetsu, pero justo al anochecer del segundo día, cuando poca distancia los separa del reino vecino, los caballos que halan de la carroza se desvían a una parte del bosque donde es imposible que puedan pasar. Christophe, a la distancia, con los últimos rayos del sol a punto de desvanecerse, ve al rey descender sin nada de todo aquello que denota su estatus: la corona, el abrigo fino, la capa llena de incrustaciones preciosas. De esa forma y junto con su guardia, se sumerge en las entrañas del bosque.

El consejero baja también de su caballo y se apresura a seguir al rey antes de que pueda perderlo de vista. Por supuesto su pecho es una inmensa agitación y, según avanza, se llena del presentimiento insano de que nada de eso está bien y que todo puede resultar mucho peor de lo que imagina. Conforme parece acercarse al destino del rey, conforme puede distinguir su figura desapareciendo y reapareciendo entre hojas y troncos de inmensos árboles, Christophe se puede sentir más agitado, aprisionado con el propio temor y angustia que le sacude el corazón.

Sabe que si continúa, podrá descubrir el más grande secreto que oculta el rey, y justamente por eso se siente cada vez más inquieto, más inseguro de lo que hace. ¿Será capaz de soportar la verdad cuando la tenga justo enfrente?

El recorrido se termina en una cabaña solitaria oculta en el bosque y que, en principio, parece abandonada, pero en la cual el rey y su guardia se adentran como si se tratara de su propio hogar. Unos momentos de quietud, de duda, de confusión, hasta que Christophe, desde fuera, distingue lo que parece la luz de una vela que recorre el interior de aquella cabaña. Sabe que debe acercarse para saber qué ocurre dentro, pero el arbusto en el cual se oculta le brinda una seguridad que no desea abandonar todavía. Se siente tonto, ¿tanto riesgo recorrido para permanecer temeroso a tan pocos metros de descubrirlo todo?, pero hay algo que no lo deja actuar y que no solo se debe al propio temor que lo invade, sino al sentido de que todo está desencajado, de que hay algo sobre ese lugar, sobre esa presencia que impera en el sitio, que debería recordar y saber a la perfección.

Las puertas de la cabaña se abren de un instante a otro. El primero en salir es el guardia, quien carga en sus brazos algunos leños; lo sigue de cerca el rey, cuya expresión le es ajena a Christophe desde la distancia. Sin embargo, hay algo que no le pasa desapercibido a su mirada y que incluso le genera un sabor rancio en la boca, muy parecido a las náuseas. Sobre la mano del rey hay una llama encendida, pero esta no se encuentra anclada a ninguna vela o algo similar, sino que se mantiene suspendida en la nada, flotando como si la propia palma del soberano exhalara esas llamas provenientes del mismo infierno.

Christophe no es capaz de comprender nada de lo que sucede, mientras todo lo que se forja frente a sus ojos ocurre con tal rapidez que apenas puede seguirlo en su cabeza: cómo el guardia coloca en el suelo los leños, justo donde la luna llena se postra también y crea una figura extraña y amorfa; cómo el rey, una vez listo, se acerca y vierte sobre ellos el fuego latente de su palma, mismo que destila en forma líquida en un hilo delgado como si fuera simple agua. Y mientras el fuego se expande, se consume sobre la madera, el rey recita unas palabras que le resultan incomprensibles a Christophe, pero que le permiten comprende algo de lo mucho que sucede.

Aún sin terminar de recitar el hechizo, el rey extrae de su dedo el anillo dorado, la muestra absoluta de su enlace con su majestad, y lo deja caer dentro de la fogata que se ha formado. Las llamas envuelven la sortija, pero no de la forma en que Christophe hubiera esperado que sucediera: el anillo levita y, más que ser atacado por el fuego, lo acepta para después absorberlo dentro suyo, para atraparlo hasta que toda luz rojiza que lo rodea se extinga por completo.

El consejero, atónito, es incapaz de reaccionar. Sin embargo, no es la revelación lo que más lo perturba, es el recuerdo, el conocimiento que había sido arrancado de su cabeza, pero que ahora ha emergido de nuevo en su consciencia más externa: el rumor, la leyenda, todo lo que se ha dicho y se sigue diciendo sobre la existencia de un par de brujos malvados ocultos en las entrañas del bosque que rodea a Hasetsu.

No necesita hacerse más preguntas, todo de pronto le parece tan claro que duele. 


	7. Chapter 7

Yuuri siempre se sintió solo, siempre estuvo solo, apenas unos cuantos años de compañía y crianza por una mujer que, más que amor, procuró brindarle todas las herramientas necesarias para que pudiera sobrevivir en un mundo que nunca lo entendería. Después de todo, bajo sus pieles corría magia pura, el talento innato de crear, transformar y destruir.

Su madre nunca tuvo intención de que el mundo la aceptara, pese a que les había brindado demasiada ayuda y devoción a los habitantes del reino de Hasetsu. Recibía a cualquiera que se posara frente a su cabaña en busca de auxilio, le proporcionaba la mano a todo aquel que rogara por ella, pero ninguna de las vidas que logró salvar gracias a su magia pudo protegerla del dedo acusador de la infamia y la mentira. Solo bastó un pequeño error que terminó en la muerte accidental de un noble para que todos olvidaran los años de auxilio que ella brindó sin recibir nada a cambio.

No le importó en realidad o, por lo menos, eso quiso aparentar frente a Yuuri, quien sí pudo reconocer cómo afectó a su madre el trago amargo del rechazo, a tal grado que incluso bastaron un par años para que se dejara morir en la soledad que nunca quiso aceptar. Con esos precedentes, con la voz de su madre advirtiéndole que no intentara acercarse a los demás, pues lo juzgarían y lo despreciarían por ser quien es, Yuuri terminó por aislarse bajo su propia voluntad y esperar a que un destino parecido al de su madre lo alcanzara pronto. Con tan solo once años tuvo que aceptar que su existencia era tan insulsa para el mundo que desaparecería junto al recuerdo de su madre convertido en apenas un rumor, una leyenda que se engrosaría al gusto de quien la contara.

De esa forma sobrevivió dos años más, mismos en los cuales pasaba gran parte del tiempo bajo intensas horas de lectura. Muchas veces practicaba los hechizos que aprendía de los antiguos libros pertenecientes a su madre; en otras, creaba los propios sin ninguna pretensión más que la de pasar el rato. Sin embargo, en algunas otras ocasiones, las menos que le eran posibles, no tenía otra opción que viajar a Hasetsu para hacerse de los víveres que necesitaba para vivir.

Durante sus viajes por el reino, Yuuri evitaba la menor interacción posible con los demás, siempre con el temor de que alguien pudiera reconocerlo de ese tiempo en que solía caminar por esas mismas calles de la mano de su madre. Ese miedo se mantenía incluso después de crear un hechizo que lo hacía olvidable para las personas que interactuaban con él, como si esa fracción de tiempo desapareciera de sus memorias, una laguna mental a la cual nunca le darían importancia.

En una de aquellas expediciones, en su camino de regreso, encontró entre unos arbustos el cuerpo tembloroso y herido de lo que creyó en un principio se trataba de una chica. Su cabello era largo, plateado y se encontraba hecho una maraña llena de suciedad y hojas. Le bastó un vistazo más cercano para darse cuenta que seguía viva, pero que respiraba apenas. En todas sus extremidades había heridas pululantes de sangre, unas más profundas que otras.

Yuuri recordaba perfectamente las palabras de su madre: «Nunca le brindes apoyo a alguien más. Ellos solo van a señalarte y juzgarte», pero él no tuvo el corazón lo suficientemente frío como para abandonar a esa chica ahí, próxima a su muerte, sobre todo porque se sabía capaz de salvarle la vida.

Como pudo, logró subirla a su espalda y la llevó hasta su cabaña. Por supuesto, pronto descubrió que no se trataba de una chica como había creído, aunque eso no menguó el sentimiento agradable que lo llenó cuando vio las heridas curarse gracias a su ayuda ni la emoción que expandió por su pecho cuando el chico abrió sus ojos y, por primera vez, Yuuri descubrió que había un hermoso mar dentro de ellos.

El joven no parecía recordar nada de lo que le había ocurrido, siquiera cuál era su nombre o de dónde provenía. La única señal de su identidad que tenía a la mano era una pequeña placa de madera con la palabra «Makkachin» tallada en uno de sus lados. Ambos supusieron que ese era su nombre, aunque el mismo chico comentó más de alguna vez que era un bonito nombre para alguna mascota.

Lo lógico para Yuuri, una vez que Makkachin recuperara por completo la fuerza y salud de su cuerpo, era guiarlo hasta Hasetsu para que pidiera auxilio, tal vez con la esperanza de que alguien pudiera reconocerlo; pero la realidad es que nunca pudo decirle que se fuera, no cuando él comenzó a vagar por su cabaña con una deslumbrante sonrisa que le aturdía todos los sentidos y una mirada azul cielo llena de tal curiosidad que se le contagiaba.

Pese a que Yuuri estaba acostumbrado al silencio absoluto, en el cual incluso su propia respiración resaltaba sobre todo lo demás, nunca le molestó el ruido y desorden que se creó con la presencia de Makkachin. En realidad, le encontró cierto encanto a verlo ir de un sitio a otro de su cabaña, tomando libros y todo artefacto que llamara su atención para después llevárselo a él y preguntarle con genuina duda qué era eso, para qué servía. Algo dentro de Yuuri se engrandecía tanto cada vez que comenzaba a explicar, que era imposible detener sus propias palabras, mucho menos porque el otro solía escucharlo con demasiada atención. Más de alguna vez se excedía, pero Makkachin nunca protestó ante ello, incluso parecía encantado de escucharlo y que ambos se dedicaran ese tipo de atención tan íntima y especial.

Sin embargo, hablar sin medir sus palabras provocó que Yuuri confesara algo que juró guardaría por siempre en secreto: quién era en realidad. Cuando Yuuri fue consciente de que esa información se le había escapado de los labios, le dedicó una mirada aterrada a Makkachin, temiendo que lo juzgara como su madre tanto le advirtió; no obstante, lo que encontró fue completamente diferente: los ojos azules del chico brillaron más que antes, con una fascinación genuina que no se preocupó en ocultar.

Desde ese instante, Makkachin no lo dejó en paz hasta que le mostrara toda la magia de la que era capaz y, ciertamente, Yuuri estuvo más que encantado con eso. Compartió su conocimiento y su pasión con él, permitiéndose ser él mismo como ni siquiera se había dado la oportunidad de serlo en soledad.

Ambos estaban contentos con la compañía del otro y, sin importar si era en silencio o en conversaciones que se extendían por horas, se sentían completos... y eran felices.

Tras casi dos semanas de convivencia, Yuuri se vio obligado a ir a Hasetsu para conseguir más víveres, mismos que se habían terminado más pronto debido al consumo extra. Fue solo, pues no quería que Makkachin lo acompañara por temor a que alguien en el reino pudiera reconocerlo y tuvieran que separarse. Él todavía no parecía recordar quién era o, si lo hacía, no parecía importarle. Yuuri estaba seguro que ambos tenían el mismo deseo de permanecer juntos por más tiempo, para siempre de ser posible. Él nunca creyó que la felicidad fuera así: tan absorbente, tan expansiva y gratificante, a tal grado que podía sonreír genuinamente durante horas hasta que le dolieran las mejillas. Yuuri nunca creyó que la felicidad podía hacerlo llorar y sentirse tan pleno con ello, pero pronto tuvo que aprender que esta era un gozo de muy poco tiempo y que era capaz de morir como todo lo demás.

En cuanto realizó sus primeros pasos dentro de Hasetsu se enteró de inmediato que el reino había caído en guerra contra Rossíya. ¿La razón? Este último creía que la corte de Hasetsu había secuestrado al príncipe Víctor durante un viaje de diplomacia, en el cual desapareció junto a su mascota, y reclamaban su libertad.

Era de lo único que se hablaba por las calles mientras el pánico colectivo se extendía como una peste; no era para menos, días antes había ocurrido un ataque directo al reino donde varias personas perdieron la vida y algunas más sus hogares y pertenencias. Gracias a todo lo que se decía sobre eso, Yuuri supo cómo era la apariencia del príncipe por quien reclamaban su liberación: un chico de quince años, con ojos color mar y un cabello largo de hebras plateadas.

Yuuri deseaba ser egoísta, pero no podía, ni siquiera cuando la felicidad de toda su existencia dependía de esa acción. Muchas personas iban a morir por culpa de esa guerra y él era el único que tenía la llave para evitarlo.

Ver a Víctor recibirlo con una sonrisa cuando volvió, tan entusiasmado y dispuesto a escucharlo como siempre, le deshizo el corazón en llamas hirientes que no pudieron contener su llanto. Lo abrazó con fuerza, desesperado por encontrar ese egoísmo que tanto necesitaba, pero justo al instante en que Víctor intentaba descubrir la razón de sus lágrimas, Yuuri le acarició el cabello, besó su mejilla y junto a su oído susurró un hechizo con el cual le borró la memoria.

Él sufriría con la separación, pero no dejaría que Víctor lo hiciera también.     


	8. Chapter 8

Christophe vuelve al reino y se inclina ante su majestad. Sus manos tiemblan al igual que su voz y es difícil explicarle el horrible descubrimiento que ha realizado. Todos los cortesanos escuchan sus palabras y se alzan con exclamaciones llenas de horror que estremecen incluso a quienes no comprenden todavía lo que sucede. Su majestad mantiene el ceño fruncido mientras escucha en silencio todo el desastre que se ha ocasionado.

Una vez que Christophe termina su relato, todos se postran ante su majestad y le ruegan, casi en lágrimas, que castigue al impostor, al brujo, para que todos sus encantos y maleficios desaparezcan junto con él. Los segundos de silencio por parte del soberano confunden al consejero y a los demás: ¿acaso su majestad no pretende castigar a quien lo engañó para convertirse en su esposo?

El silencio no permanece por mucho, los rumores ascienden hasta que alguien de entre la multitud se atreve a apuntar al rey con el dedo y lo juzga de ser una marioneta del brujo. La exclamación de sorpresa es general y se alza con mayor fuerza que todo lo anterior, pero antes de que el desastre corra aún más y llegue a límites imposibles de contener, Víctor se levanta del trono y con ojos gélidos como una tormenta helada, impone su autoridad y los hace callar a todos con una voz estruendosa.

—¡Arderá en la hoguera! —dicta al fin, sentencia que es festejada entre suspiros y vítores de alivio.

Con la orden dada desde la propia boca de su majestad, se fragua el plan. Christophe es el encargado de llevar a cabo la emboscada. Así, en cuanto Yuuri vuelve al castillo y desciende de su carruaje, entre las filas de sirvientes que fingen esperarlo como es usual, los guardias salen del escondite y arremeten contra él. Son demasiados y es incapaz de hacerles frente. En realidad, ni siquiera lo intenta, sino que se deja apresar fácilmente por todos ellos.

Entre la turba de golpes, jaloneos e insultos que caen sobre él, Yuuri mueve su vista de un lado a otro, de un rostro a otro, de unos ojos a otros, cada vez enfocándose en puntos más lejanos hasta que logra encontrar aquello que buscaba: unos mares que le devuelven la mirada con el sentimiento de siempre...

Disculpa. 


	9. Chapter 9

Las cosas nunca fueron las mismas después de que el príncipe volvió a su reino. Aun cuando Yuuri ya había experimentado la soledad absoluta durante tanto tiempo, cuando supo lo que era realmente sentirse acompañado y entero ante la presencia de alguien más, descubrió que existía una soledad peor, más profunda e hiriente.

Si antes podía distraer sus pensamientos con lecturas que cada vez le sabían más vacías, en ese momento su mente lo traicionaba y le traía de vuelta ese rostro sonriente, ese cabello plata que Víctor gustaba por sujetar, esos mares calmos que le habían enseñado el mundo entero dentro de ellos. Yuuri extrañaba tanto al príncipe y su corazón era el encargado de hacérselo recordar cada vez que podía.

Al final, solo pudo soportar unos meses de separación y ausencia antes de permitirse el atrevimiento de realizar viajes a Rossíya de manera constante y adentrarse en las entrañas del reino para mirar al príncipe crecer desde una distancia que le fuera más soportable.

Había empeñado parte de esos meses en elaborar un nuevo hechizo que, para hacerlo más resistente y duradero, contuvo en un anillo de oro. El conjuro le permitió el don de la familiaridad, con el cual le era posible acercarse a cada persona sin que nadie se extrañase de su presencia y si Yuuri se anunciaba como un súbdito, un campesino o incluso el familiar de algún desconocido, todos lo reconocían como tal, sin dudar de él en ningún instante. Gracias a eso, pudo acercarse al príncipe cada vez más, aunque nunca se atrevió a dirigirle la palabra de manera muy directa, temiendo despertar los recuerdos de su compañía, mismos que Yuuri sí mantenía muy presentes y contenidos en su alma y corazón.

De todas formas, entre las distintas identidades que fue tomando a sus 21 años, se convirtió en el fiel consejero de la reina Irina. Fue lo más cerca que estuvo de Víctor, y seguro hubiera disfrutado de ello durante años de no ser por el compromiso que la reina organizó para su hijo con el príncipe de Hasetsu.

Algo en Yuuri se rompió cuando la noticia llegó hasta sus oídos, pese a que sabía demasiado bien que, en algún momento, Víctor debía desposar a alguien y ascender al trono. Sin embargo, sentir ese instante tan cerca, tan tangible entre sus dedos, lo devastó de una manera que nunca pudo prever.

Durante algunas noches, Yuuri se permitió desaparecer y volver a su viejo hogar en el bosque, con la seguridad de que no podría ver al príncipe, pronto rey, contraer matrimonio con alguien más. No obstante, dentro de toda aquella tormenta que fueron sus pensamientos, sus ideas y deseos, finalmente supo lo que haría: se volvería ese hombre con quien Víctor tendría que casarse.

Pudo interceptar la caravana que escoltaba al príncipe Yuri de Hasetsu haciéndose pasar por un guía del reino de Rossíya. Su plan original era que le arrancaría la vida para disminuir las posibilidades de ser descubierto y después, con el hechizo de familiaridad, tomaría simplemente su lugar, pero no pudo hacerlo, el príncipe no tenía la culpa de su amor, de su desesperación y necesidad por ser algo en la vida de Víctor. Le permitió vivir, aunque tampoco lo dejó vagar solo. Aun cuando le borrara la memoria, Yuri podía ser reconocido si no permanecía junto a él. Así fue como lo volvió su sirviente, una marioneta a la cual mantener a su lado.

De esa manera, Yuuri asumió el título de príncipe y, con el corazón latiendo y desbordante de un gozo absoluto, se presentó ante Víctor y le entregó el anillo de oro que él mismo había forjado, uno con el que se aseguraba que su majestad lo amaría tanto como él.

Lograr recrear una identidad a partir de una existente era más de lo que podía soportar. Si bien antes pudo mantener su hechizo intacto durante años, el engañar a tanta gente a la vez, sobre todo aquellos que llegaron a conocer al genuino príncipe, lo volvió más volátil,etéreo: cada luna llena tuvo que volver a su hogar para realizar una vez más el conjuro y reafianzar la magia, el hechizo que le permitía ser feliz.     


	10. Chapter 10

Yuuri debe arder en los mil infiernos: por hereje, por brujo, por atreverse a suplantar la identidad del príncipe de Hasetsu y engañarlos a todos, traicionar a su reino, a su majestad. Todos alrededor de la hoguera claman justicia, cualquiera de sus males ahora parece una causa suya y él debe pagar por ello.

A Christophe, como el descubridor, se le concede el honor de comenzar el incendio sobre un Yuuri que, atado en un mástil pesado de madera, es rodeado por decenas de leños listos para prenderse ante la menor chispa.

Christophe deja caer la antorcha bajo los pies de Yuuri y el fuego comienza a arder y propagarse lentamente. Todos esperan que el infierno consuma su carne, esperan escuchar sus alaridos de dolor con los cuales purificará su alma, pero pronto los clamores de «Arde, hereje» se van acallando al notar cómo las llamas no ascienden ni se distribuyen como deberían, sino que sucede algo más: notan los ojos rojos de Yuuri centellear de forma intensa, casi con el mismo ardor que el de las llamas que no lo atacan, sino que parecieran moverse a su voluntad.

En una explosión súbita y pequeña, las llamas se expanden por el suelo y se arrastran bajo los pies del público, como víboras rastreras que buscan quemarlos a todos. Los chillidos de los presentes no se hacen esperar, las voces se alzan en clamores de auxilio, en decenas de insultos que se dirigen hacia Yuuri, quien ahora es rodeado y protegido por las llamas que se supone debían matarlo. Después de unos instantes de pánico y desorden, el público huye para evitar ser consumidos por el fuego que ha sido maldecido. Todo se vuelve calma y silencio, el escenario posterior al de un desastre... Y solo dos personas se mantienen presentes: Yuuri y Víctor.

El soberano desciende del asiento que dedicaron solo para él, para que pudiera presenciar la quema en primera fila. No hay una sola pizca de miedo en su mirada, en realidad, parece incluso divertido, como a punto de carcajearse por lo que acaba de suceder.

Las llamas alrededor de Yuuri se han extinguido por completo, por lo que Víctor puede caminar hasta él mientras este le dedica un ceño fruncido que parece más una mueca de berrinche que de molestia.

—¿Ya te divertiste?

Yuuri se remueve e intenta que las ataduras alrededor de su cuerpo lo dejen libre al fin.

—Esto nunca ha sido divertido —responde antes de que las sogas se deshagan y pueda salir de ahí.

Víctor no duda de recibirlo entre sus brazos, otorgándole mucha calidez y paz.

—Debes tener más cuidado, Yuuri, no tientes al destino. Es una molestia enorme presenciar esto cada vez que te descubren. No me gusta ver cómo mis súbditos te maltratan.

—El fuego no puede lastimarme.

Yuuri chasquea sus dedos y, entre sus yemas, los restos de algunas cenizas estallan como pequeñas explosiones de universos. El fuego es su elemento, su fuente de poder: nunca podrá hacerle daño.

—Pero ellos sí. Siempre debo convencerlos de que es mejor hacerte arder en la hoguera.

Una caricia cae en su mejilla y se da cuenta que en los mares de Víctor hay una genuina preocupación, misma que intenta ser mitigada con una sonrisa.

—¿Tendrás que volver, Yuuri? —Los brazos de Víctor lo ciñen más contra su cuerpo, como si estos renegaran de esa idea.

—Sí, sabes que tengo que rehacer el hechizo para que pueda volver una vez más como su esposo, majestad. 


	11. Chapter 11

Fue su primera noche juntos y había sido maravillosa, lo maravillosamente fantástica que era posible en una primera vez. Y aun cuando se encontrara adolorido, eso no podía eclipsar el gozo que le nacía desde el corazón, tan lleno como nunca lo creyó posible. No era por descansar en esa cama mullida, una delicia que probaba por primera vez, ni por esa fragancia a rosas que lo relajaba y le hacía sentirse en una nube: era justamente por quien ahora se encontraba sentado a su lado, permitiéndole observar con detalle esa espalda que, ligeramente rojiza, mostraba en todo su esplendor las marcas de una noche inolvidable.

Había silencio, pero Yuuri no lo sentía incómodo, aunque algo de sospecha se instaló en su pecho al notar cómo Víctor sostenía enfrente suyo su mano y parecía admirar aquel anillo que le había obsequiado.

—¿Ocurre algo? —se atrevió a preguntar, sin saber muy bien por qué contenía algo de temor en sus palabras.

Víctor no lo miró, pero tampoco lo hizo ya al anillo pese a que sus dedos jugueteaban con esa sortija dorada haciéndola girar.

—Sé que tú no eres el príncipe de Hasetsu —Víctor confesó tras una baja risa, para después girar su rostro y observar con cierto toque divertido cómo Yuuri había palidecido hasta asemejar un cadáver.

—¿De... de qué hablas?

Para Víctor, era memorable como Yuuri intentaba mantenerse calmo, fingir que su corazón no estaba a punto de salírsele por completo del pecho. Intuía que se le había desquebrajado, que se preparaba para la defensa y el contraataque. Notaba ese sufrimiento de verse descubierto. Sabía que no era por perder los privilegios de ser rey, sino que era por perderlo a él, su compañía.

—Sé que el rey es tu guardia. Sé que eres un brujo. Te recuerdo. Nunca podría olvidar el carmín de tus ojos.

En silencio, Yuuri predecía lo fatal: a Víctor intentando hacerlo arder en la hoguera o procurarle alguna tortura peor, alguna de la cual no sería capaz de escapar. Mas, sin la posibilidad de poder estar con la persona que más amaba, preferiría que fuera así, que las llamas que le habían dado tanto fueran las mismas que le cobraran su vida.

Yuuri cerró los ojos en espera de la orden, de que su majestad llamara a sus guardias para hacerlo desaparecer de su vista; pero en lugar de eso, hubo silencio y sobre sus labios sintió un gusto gélido y suave, un gusto que reconoció de inmediato pues minutos antes lo había probado junto al más delicioso de todos sus alientos.

—Me gustas más que él. Y si quieres estar aquí, conmigo, para mí será un placer cumplir tus deseos —Ante los ojos atónitos de Yuuri, Víctor bajó de la cama y justo enfrente suyo, tomando la mano sobre la cual se encontraba su propio anillo, se postró ante él como lo haría cualquier súbdito—. Porque mi amor está postrado al suyo, alteza. 


End file.
